fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page Want to talk, post a message below under a section. Don't forget to sign the posts, Thank you! "So the First-Minister said...WHAT THE FUCK!? BREAD-EVASION NO JUTSU" "MEAT....no wait, bread..." Archived II Yeeee, archived again! It was too big. Now going to sleep [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) No, Adam is in the C group, but for a team you need one member from group A, one from group B, and one from group C. Giving a total of 3 people per team. And his ranking could change depending on how far you get on his character development. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn Damon. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:34, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I did, I was reminding you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:37, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Damon, if Chione's magic power is so cold that it can freeze magic power and Damon's fire can eat spells. Wouldnt that mean they would just canel each other out. The snakes would disappear but the ice would remain.Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:57, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It did, thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:43, May 13, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Hey Damon, sorry I broke mah promise with ya. I told Koma our pairings since she shortened the date to the 21st for final entries. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:48, May 17, 2016 (UTC) N.E. Sounds awesome thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:35, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey man I only suggest this cause of two reasons. One I think an anime has an Edward Hartmann assassin or something similar and you know how crossover|copyright are, but I'm not sure. But because of how lazy he is going to be. Why not call his last name Hearth. A reflection to his at home relaxing mind set, the center of the home is a hearth. So he is the center of himself. But only a suggestion it's not a requirement. I rather like this character so far. I posted this to my own talk page :(.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:50, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember where I knew Edward Hartmann from. But still if it translates to Hard One it clashes against his personality of being lazy doesn't it? What about this Nein? It's German for no and it reflects to his personality. Saying no when told to do something and just relaxing. Not trying to change your character. Just if someone is going to the trouble of making one, I don't want them to waste their ideas on me and my story. I would rather them save those good ideas for their own private works. That is why I give some suggestions. Not to get you to do what I want. But so you don't regret making something with ideas, you would rather explore with yourself in your own canon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) It's fictional universe so I think it will work. I remember where I got it from. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Hartman. American murders. This is what the name triggered learned about him in High School. I guess somewhere in my subconscious I thought it would upset someone. But aside from that I already stated my other reason your character I don't give demands your choices. A little aside note, Germans use normally Hartmann the extra N while Hebrews use it as Hartman. It's one of those names that falls under several separate origins. I love trivia sections.Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:41, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry phone was about to die and I tried to send it before it died. It kind of destroyed the message. Lol. But I gave that bit of trivia as surnames real ones can have tricky origins. Also I not saying you have to, I try to not use real normal names often. I like to use terms or ancient words for my characters names. But that is done. What is his magic list?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:52, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I seemed a bit pushy. When something is in my subconscious my first two responses are to A figure it out. Or B remove it. But so far loving the character.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the hold up, I will post as soon as I am finished with Morgana (which should be soon). Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:08, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey I thought of something and was wondering if you would like it. Edward's surname is still Hartmann. But could Hartmann be the name of an adoptive parent? As Aeternum's guilds are all controlled by the military orphans are common. What if Edward was adopted by a former Elemental named Hartmann just Hartmann. Like how in the Spriggan 12 their is a Bradman. This way it could give some backstory to his origins. I felt a bit bad asking to change it, so I thought I could give an idea on his name and how he got it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:04, May 20, 2016 (UTC) So Venn moved up to group A, you must find a new group B member for your team. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:40, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I have looked at him, but I don't really know what you want me to say? You still have a lot of stuff empty on his attacks and physical prowess section, something that seems to be the basis for all his skill since he relies on physical combat. It just seems odd that someone who relies on such skills in combat has nothing put down for it... I didn't read the other sections in detail, but they seem good from a once over. Is there anything you want me to specifically look at? I'm just a by lost as to what you are asking. -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:03, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Ahhh gotcha, sorry, well I will read it more in depth after I watch this movie. -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:12, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:47, May 23, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, no rush. Kasumi12346 (talk) 11:49, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Day-kun, good time to you! o/ I wonder, if I can create a Dragon Emergence for one or two of my characters~ What you gonna say 'bout it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, Hayashi is a strong enough, I think :'D About the other one... Well, I don't know yet, who is gonna be the second one, so I gonna tell you later. About how Hayashi may get it, hmm, well, he may find a tablet somewhere in one of the arcs I gonna put him in the course of the story, so that's how he learn it. Anything else? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:29, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, dude. BTW, for now I somehow ended up revamping my Flame Venom DSM, so you may check some new stuff 'bout it, if ya want. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC) And here's the pitch... So I am slowly going through his physical and magical abilities and I am just going to leave my notes as bullet points, if that's ok? I can elaborate more if you'd like though. *Some spelling and grammatical errors, the main one being "exercize/exercizes" instead of "exercise/exercises" *Strength **How much can he lift? Perhaps list it in pounds or something like "three times his body weight". What does he max out on lifting? **How far can he throw? Can he throw an average mage 10 yards, or are we talking the whole football field? **Does getting hit with his bat head on break bones? Seems like it would if the mere shockwave could break a building. *Speed **How fast? How far? Is this his natural physical speed, or does this speed come from channeling ethernano into his legs? *Reflexes, Accuracy, Endurance, etc. **Not much to go off of there, seems promising though. *Bat User **Must be pretty trusting to use a bat given by an unknown person...what if it was cursed or something?? haha. What is the bat made out of? How much does it weight? Does it conduct electricity? I am kind of thinking of Killua's yo-yo's and how they each weighed 5kg each to do some heavy damage, and were made out of a metal that could conduct electricity and (apparantly) wouldn't rust. **Spells: Perhaps an earthquake type move where he slams his bat into the ground? The obvious Sword Pressure (but bat version), maybe an attack where he channels ethernano into the bat that vibrates at such a speed that it has a chainsaw like effect. *Ways of Combat **Maybe include what street fighting and boxing fighting styles are? And any particular moves he has. (You can look at my Ki no Michi if you want to borrow those descriptions) **Strategist seems like it would fit better under intellect, personal preference though. **I would list the amplifier spells on his page so your opponent only has to click once to see what move you're using. Thats all I got for now, sorry. I don't want to think too much about it becuase I wouldn't feel right helping you with your character for the S Class Trials without doing the same to the others. I could definitely help out more afterwards though! -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:18, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for clearing up the Diablo Guild page! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 10:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Just letting you know that the first tasks for the trial have been posted so that you can prepare with your team. Just a reminder that you cant start your story until June 1st UTC though. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Can I reference Ultimate Art on my Shinigami Auxiliary Magic page please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:45, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Ok and for the Soul Transcendence. It is supposed to be like an Ultimate Art. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello! So in regards to the trial that is gonna take place in a few days I had some ideas, that of course is just brainstorming, but I was thinking for the quinlin and dresca flower we coukd come up with a way to combine those. For example make a scenario where we face off the Quinlin and while evading and fighting it we run through the dresca flower unaware and are unable to communicate but still find a way to either win or get away. Or another would be finding the scroll, but falling theough the pitfall that sends us back to the beginning. Once we start again we try to go the same way,but since the trees can move and such maybe our path becomes different trying to go through the same route. We could also somehow use the quinlin to nullify the spatial pitfall when it gets close. So yeah here are some ideas --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 05:02, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Part I S-Rank Trials According to Koma, competition's begun. I've done the liberty of making the page, that way we don't waste time on this. I would ask that you write as much as you can - like a two or three paragraphs, not one or two sentences. This is due to time constraints that we may all have one way or another. Anyways, if you need to discuss something, do it on the comments section of the RP. This way, we can resolve any issues without having to talk page each other constantly. I wish you good luck and let's pass this first trial, shall we? :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah Ash messaged me and told me you had exams and what not. But you scared me there for a bit, what with the past examples and such, I thought you were dropping out! But the judges and I have already discussed the exception of allowing those who request it one last edit on their characters with the disclaimer that, should we see anything that is a bit too "out there", we have the right to ask you to remove it. This happened with Sagewing as well, hence why we have already made a decision on the matter. So go ahead and make one final edit on Adam. Also you may want to check out the UTC clock (the time we are running on in this competition) as the trials technically started yesterday (well in about 9 minutes). Hence why Alpha started your guys story awhile ago. Also keep an eye on the Koma Announcement Board, that's where I will post the time limits for the rounds. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:53, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hiya there! Nova here, just dropping off the message that your time to edit Adam is up. Whatever you have now is what you'll have to work with. Best of luck to you in the trials! CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 14:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC) It is fine for now to use them. -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:09, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Looks like by process of elimination, you and Vennillion Doomkaiser will be paired up for this second part of the trial. You guys are free to start your story. -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:04, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Yes Ash has told me. And I saw that, you can go ahead and start the page for your story if you want to. That way you can at least get a little work done on it. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:17, June 19, 2016 (UTC) You can make the page today but I won't be on much today cuz it's my lil brother's bday. I'll post tomorrow tho. Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 16:00, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Your turn, bud. Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 15:15, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Time is running out for the trials, only 2ish days left. Just saying. -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:32, June 23, 2016 (UTC) So due to the lack of advancement of most of the teams stories, I will go around and post all the challenges when their is 24 hours remaining in this round. (About 12 hours from now). That way you can at least answer those questions and get points for that. -Lady Komainu (talk) 11:53, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Would you mind if i used Aura Synthesis? The Dragon Star 14:06, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Can a make an Ultimate Art for William Mercury? It would be a variation of Aether Cade's Dragon Gun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:36, June 27, 2016 (UTC) SCT Final Round Hey got your messages in chat, sorry i was away. But you really should have checked the Koma Inu's S Class Trials page, or even the Koma Inu/Announcement Board, because going around and posting on peoples talk pages is a pain for me. But you made it to the third round, but are on a pass until July 8th. Check it out on the trials page. Or here is a helpful picture. Tournament style, loser advances up bracket. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:35, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, as you can see from the picture, youll be facing whoever loses from the fight between Umi and Aiden. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:43, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Read the Ice Dragon Magic page and the Dragon Magic page. It says that it is possible. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) This alright? Did you want to add titles to the countries? --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:13, July 3, 2016 (UTC) SCT fight It's Adams turn to fight. He will be fighting Umi Aisu; you guys have 10 days starting tomorrow to finish the fight. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) S Class Battle Hey, it's nice to meet ya too! We can start today, do you need me to start the page? Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) okay give me a few and I will get it started :) Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Okay I just made the page and posted a bit Koma Inu's S Class Trials x800 Adam vs Umi Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Hey just letting you know I posted and don't worry I understand completely I have a final exam coming up too so it may take longer for me to reply. Let's do our for both the battle and our tests! Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Yeah the spriggan box would be too hard for me, but the other stuff I can do. And I saw you started your fight, very nice. Also if you get the chance can you put a little paragraph of the Toveri wizard saints about your character? And if you can beef up the page in any way, feel free! -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:02, July 12, 2016 (UTC) So I see you found the fullscale color versions of Larcade, did you still want me to do the one from the manga? --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know I posted! Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Larcade Picture Well I did the best I could to remove the box as well as the text. Obviously I am not that good of a digital drawer, but I tried to make the cloth and arm as best I could. I wanted to try and do this amazing man justice though and not have the box block him out. Let me know if you want me to revert it to the spriggan box instead. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Damon, can I use that image of Larcade without the info on it? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Its fine, take your time. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC)